A Selfish Request
by Pixieblade
Summary: AN: Playing with OCs and POVs; can you tell who's talking to who?


**A Selfish Request**

Series: Saiyuki

Pairing: 58

AN: A little playing around with OCs and POV's.

"It was selfish of me, wasn't it?"

"Well, that's to be expected, it wasn't a perfect situation."

"But I should have tried to fight it."

"Possibly."

"Do you think he's okay now?"

"Why don't you go and see?"

"Can I?"

A wave of long fingers, red tips glistening in the perpetual spring sunlight. Ripples on the still water, the dark green foliage danced across the surface, parting like a curtain on some player's stage.

"Is that really him? He looks so different."

"Hmm…does it matter?"

"….No. He looks happy, doesn't he?"

"There are still days, rainy ones that cloud his vision and sodden his heart."

"He's not alone on those nights, is he?"

"No, not anymore."

"I'm…glad…I never wanted to leave him."

"But you couldn't stay either…"

"I wasn't done….I hadn't finished my job."

"Your 'job' is over. You saved him once, that's all I ever asked you to do."

"I know, but…"

"Your place was never by his side. You weren't supposed to stay and you know it."

"I know. I know I was sent there to watch, that it was training, but I couldn't help it, he was too kind, too sincere."

"He was never yours to begin with."

"Yes, I know that too."

She reached out and gently stroked the surface of the pond, the tiny ripples erasing the close contact she didn't really want to see.

"They're so close. Are they…?"

"Hmm…that depends on what you're asking."

"Never mind. I…I don't think I really want to know."

"Your girls?"

"They're training in the yard; they're not use to the outfits I think."

"The outfits?"

"All this black leather and buckles. These weren't designed for women you know."

"Ah no, they certainly weren't. But you all make them look good."

"Our job isn't to look good. It's to keep things settled until they get back."

"And if they never come back?"

She shrugged, long brown hair swishing slightly against the small of her back.

"Then we keep fighting to protect the one's we love."

"Such the dutiful wife."

"We were all wives once. Lovers, sisters, daughters, mothers, this is our chance to show them we are not weak. We will protect everything we hold dear."

"Is that why you volunteered to be the one to go? Even when you knew what would happen?"

"I will not regret my decision, this is the only way we could garner the knowledge we needed so quickly. The next battle may need everything we've got, including my girls. I will not allow a little thing like my death to stop us."

"Hmm…so, you don't have any problems with leaving things like that?"

"…."

Soft, grass green eyes flicked over the shimmering lake, "He's…happy, right? They found each other?"

"Yes."

She breathed deeply and smiled, "Then I did my job…I helped him find his soul-mate."

She turned back to the gilded chair and smiled, a single tear slipping down her cheek as she pulled her shoulders back and bowed once, quickly.

"As long as he's happy, then I can continue to fight for their world, their future. But if he ever breaks his heart…"

"Hell hath no fury…"

"And neither shall Heaven." She smiled as the black knee length coat flipped out, raven's wings against her light honey skin and a bright red smile slashed across white features as she walked away.

"And neither shall Heaven….well now, you hellions, you've got quite a few admirers up here routing you on. What grand adventures shall you show us tomorrow?"

Gossamer silk fluttered evocatively across the ample bosom, tightened suggestively across the waist and crotch as that long lean arm lazing drew their lives back to the surface of the cool water.

"Yes, we are all waiting to see what grand adventures you can show us. Ironic, how we have so much power and so little will or inclination to fight for every last breath and touch and you're down there, practically shoving it down our throats by doing just that. He'd be proud of you, if he could see or speak, or hear. The one's left behind, the one's that rose above and constantly watch you…you have a lot to live for, my precious boys. Live, live and love and struggle and ignore us up here. Please. Just live. So many have everything riding on it."

Sighing she flicked of her wrist and the images dissolved back into the stream of time. Standing, she ran her hands down her sides, pressing the material until nothing was left to the imagination, not that it mattered, there was no one up here to tease with her provocativeness anymore anyways.

"Well, I could always go stop by for a bit…yes, perhaps I'll go tease them, those two won't be any fun while they're all happy like that." A dark smile slipped along the edges of her lips as she mumbled to herself, insanely pleased with the idea of tormenting the last remaining 'unattached' members of her little family.

"Oh yes, a little trip would do me wonders…"

With a soft 'pop' she was gone, and while they knew the Gods were both fickle and cruel, two very mortal bodies lay twined together under a silvery moon and speckled sky and as mossy green eyes fluttered shut the sound of a woman's voice and soft touch brushed his face.

"_Be happy and live well, Marshal."_

Red eyes snapped open, peering intensely into the darkness; he could have sworn someone had just flicked his forehead.

"_Don't you dare hurt him, General, or you'll never get laid again."_

He shivered unconsciously and pulled pale skin closer, clinging on.

"Shhh…Gojyo, I'm sure she wouldn't actually cut it off…"

"…."

"She'd probably just make you impotent."

"You know, Hakkai, your whole damn family is fucking creepy possessive."

"…."

"Not that I mind or anything. Not if you two don't."

"…."

_"Live, live and be happy."_

Red and green locked for a breath and smiled softly.

"I guess that settles that."

"…Yes, I guess it does."

Silently he closed his eyes and smiled as a raven's wing danced on the edges of his vision. A soft 'Thank you' and gentle peel of laughter ringing in his head, in his memories, and then there was nothing but the warm glow of the sunset obscuring his vision and tan hands following a hungry mouth as it slipped across his skin as ravenous as Goku and he realized that they too had been starving for a very long time.

They had so many missed lifetimes to make up for.

All he could think was that he was looking forward to it.

Yes, he really was.

Fin.


End file.
